


I'm still afraid (Glimbow week 2020)

by pureofheartdumbofass28



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Ficlet, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tumblr: Glimbow Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass28/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass28
Summary: Glimmer went through a lot on Prime's ship. Bow's there to help.This was done for Glimbow week 2020, day 5: Cuddling/touch
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 23





	I'm still afraid (Glimbow week 2020)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for this year's Glimbow week, hope you guys enjoy!

Prime's ship was, if nothing else, a big maze. Someone had said to her that it was designed so only Horde clones could navigate it, and that sounded right, especially now. She was just walking through those same featureless corridors, on, and on, and on...

Why was she here? How long had she been here? She had- she had to get to the others. Adora, and Catra, and _Bow_... they were waiting for her. Where were they? All the corridors looked the same. She had the distinct sense that they had already made it somewhere, and that she had fallen behind. Where was she even going? All these hallways looked the same.

Ahead- what was that? Something on the wall? She walked over towards it. Wait- she was already there? She couldn't remember walking over. How did she- no, it's nothing. On the wall was... a mirror? She looked into it. It showed the hallway, but she wasn't in it. All that was there was an empty hallway and...

And Horde Prime, staring back at her, that stupid, smug grin on his face.

Glimmer gasped.

It took her a moment to assess her surroundings. She was in her bed, on her side, with Bow's back facing her. She wasn't on Prime's ship, because Prime's ship was destroyed, because the war was _over_ , but for some reason her brain didn't seem to think so yet.

Bow rolled over. His eyes were filled with concern, and the sight of it made Glimmer smile, just a little. "Nightmares?"

Glimmer nodded. She had been getting them, off and on, for the last month, since it all ended. She didn't know why yet, but Perfuma had said it was a "delayed reaction to trauma", and that it would go away eventually.

Bow sighed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Glimmer shook her head.

"Okay." Bow rolled back over. Glimmer closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Bow's midsection.

"Thank you", she whispered, barely audible.

Bow tensed, then relaxed. "Anytime. Love you."

"Love you too."

Glimmer's nightmares would continue, she knew, but at least she was lucky enough to have people to help her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I don't care, and hopefully you don't either. Leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
